Charade
by hiimian
Summary: Jazz sometimes wonders how long she'll need to keep up the charade of not knowing her brother Danny is Phantom. So what happens when one night when she sees him get hurt in a fight and sisterly instincts fight to take over? Rated K-plus for paranoia over a single word. (You'll see.) PART 2 NOW IN DEVELOPMENT. Part 1 (posted) can still be enjoyed independently.


**A/N REGARDING CHANGE FROM COMPLETE TO IN-PROGRESS:** As of January 20, 2018, this story is no longer complete but in progress because I found inspiration for a sequel. There haven't been any specific requests or suggestions, but this story has been well-received and thus worthy of more attention. So, while this story is still 'complete' in that the posted text can be read and enjoyed as an independent oneshot, I am now developing a part 2 to make it a twoshot.

 **A/N as of March 25, 2018:** Part two has been almost entirely written and is in the finessing stage. I really want the second chapter to be beta'd before I publish it, so I'm looking for volunteers! I want to make sure it is as appreciated as the first part posted below since the sequel almost never lives up to the original haha.

 **A/N as of October 1, 2018:** Edited for grammar and diction errors. Chapter 2 still needs work to make it worthy..

* * *

Hello everybody!

I've always wondered what goes through Jazz's mind when she has to play dumb about Danny's secret identity until she finally tells him she knows in TUE. This fic idea started off as a short few paragraphs of introspection on Jazz's part, and then I got the idea that she witnesses a fight as a way to give it a bit more substance. And THEN I wondered what would happen after he comes home injured from said fight.

So here you go. I still need a beta, so this is unbeta'd, but I think I caught any grammatical errors and continuity issues myself. I am usually my friends' go-to Grammar Nazi. But, you know what they say about a second pair of eyes, so I would happily update the story if some gracious reader goes through and finds some errors I might have missed. Or if the story is sort of rubbish and needs revamping.

Enjoy some sibling bonding!

General notes:

"This is speech."

 _'This is thought.'_

 _This_ and THIS and *this* are emphasis. *This* sort of emphasis is more along the lines of the snide, like the sort of thing you'd say with sarcastic jazz hands or over-emphatic air quotes.

Customary disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Originally posted: November 12, 2017

* * *

 **CHARADE**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night.

Jazz knew how much of a cliché the setting was, but hey, she didn't have control over reality. These things just happen in a haunted town like Amity Park.

Everything had been proceeding as normally as they could at the Fenton household. Dinner had been rushed but uneventful, Jack and Maddie were busy working on something in the lab, and the drone of the rain outside meshed with the hum of the dishwasher downstairs. A few scattered table lamps gave a soft warm glow to most rooms of the house, pairing with the white noise to give Fenton Works a rare aura of mid-winter serenity.

Danny was "doing homework." (Jazz had heard the quiet rustling of class notes, a sudden frantic gasp, a not-as-quiet-as-it-could-have-been shout of "Going Ghost," and subsequent silence about 15 minutes before.) Jazz was _actually_ doing homework while glimpsing out her window every couple of minutes to monitor the ghost fight over the park a mile away. It was rather difficult to see through the pouring rain, but the glowing beings and bright pink and green ectoblasts were hard to miss. At least Jazz had thought to silence the ghost alarms after Danny had left so he wouldn't be distracted by their parents' typical anti-Phantom interference.

After another five minutes, Jazz sighed and put down her pencil. It was usually at times like this that she wondered why she kept up the charade. She'd known a few months now that her clumsy, awkward, "slacker" brother Danny was secretly the town's confident, elusive, ghostly hero Danny Phantom. But, he didn't know she knew because she'd feigned ignorance since the Spectra incident. Jazz figured it was easier for him if she didn't know. After all, she'd be one more person to have to worry about even more as a target for his enemies.

Not to say she hadn't already made the "tactful kidnapping victim" list of most of the ghost boy's enemies already, but it would be even worse if they knew _she_ knew who he was. If she didn't know, then the villain threatening to tell her Danny's secret identity would probably be all that was necessary to manipulate her brother into complying. If she knew officially, though, the stakes would be higher. Her life could be on the line if the ghost was serious enough!

So she kept silent. Plus, she knew how concerned Danny was about keeping his identity a secret from everybody, especially his own family. From what Jazz had overheard during Sam, Tucker, and Danny's "secret" conversations, Danny partially didn't want specifically her to know because she'd psychoanalyze the crap out of him and drive him crazy. That thought always brought a small smile to Jazz's lips because, yeah, even she could admit that her interest in psychology sometimes blinded her to how the people around her responded to Jazz's "helpful" "insight."

Most of all, though, Danny hated being called a freak because he hated _being_ what he thought _was_ a freak: a half-ghost. And he didn't want Jazz to think he was any weirder than she already did, in his mind, so he didn't tell her so he wouldn't risk rejection. Because you can't be rejected if you never put yourself out there, right?

Little did he know that she couldn't be prouder of him. Instead of hiding or ignoring his *unique* biology, Danny used his situation to protect the people of this obscure Midwestern city. His grades were tanking as he took daily beatings regardless of the fact that almost no one trusted him, never mind the fact that his own parents unwittingly hunted him down whenever he showed his ghost half's face anywhere near them.

It was for this reason that Jazz had to regularly remind herself why they kept up the charade of her ignorance. She wanted so badly for him to know that someone close to him knew what he really was and thought he was great. But, for now, she'd have to keep up appearances for his own peace of mind.

At this point, the firefight suddenly paused. The dueling pair had come within ten blocks or so of Fenton Works. Close enough that she could see what was happening with a pair of binoculars, so that's exactly what she took out of her bottom desk drawer.

Danny and the other ghost were just floating there a few feet from each other. Danny's right wrist was held tightly in the other ghost's black-gloved hand. She knew that ghost… This one looked a lot like the lame vampire wannabe her parents had ranted about on their way back from the reunion at Mr. Master's house. He was one of the few who didn't shout out his plans or even his name during his fights, so Jack and Maddie only referred to him as "the "Wisconsin Ghost."

From this distance, Jazz obviously couldn't hear what they were saying, nor could she read their lips easily with all the rain. But, the clenched teeth and animated gestures along with Danny's repeated attempts to pull free were enough to tell her it was not a friendly chat. Of the two of them, Danny definitely looked more worse for wear with the wildly tousled hair and slightly torn jumpsuit.

Suddenly, pink electrical energy flowed through the Wisconsin Ghost's hand (he needed a name. Ghost W, perhaps?) and surrounded Danny's body as they hovered just above their neighborhood's brownstones' roofline. Jazz gasped worriedly as Danny inaudibly screamed in pain. After a couple seconds the electricity stopped, and her poor brother's body steamed in the rain.

Ghost W raised his arm so Danny was looking him directly in the eyes as he hung there helplessly. His face was still slightly contorted in pain but painted with an indefatigable defiance that so characterized her brother's secret identity. W spoke with a menacing grin and waved his free arm around in the air in a Vanna White-like gesture. Was he making Danny an offer or something? Whatever it was, Danny gave a determined smile and slowly shook his head, twirling his left index finger in circles next to his temple in the universal hand signal for craziness.

Ghost W's grin fell into an enraged scowl. He pulled what looked like a terrifying taser out of his pocket and jammed it into Danny's side. Once more Danny spasmed under the shock. All in one instant, W pulled back the taser and released the boy from his grasp. Danny started to plummet from the air as his transformation rings quickly washed over him. He fell behind one of the homes into an alley out of Jazz's view.

"A fall from that height could kill him!" Jazz thought aloud as she momentarily dropped the binoculars. She quickly refocused in time to see Ghost W disappear in a pink swirl of energy and a metal trash can lid roll out into the street in front of the alley a few blocks away. ' _Well, at least some bins cushioned his fall…'_ Jazz stood there almost not breathing for what felt like an eternity, waiting for her brother to show any signs of life. "Come on, Danny, you can do it, you'll be okay, just come out of that alley…" she encouraged under her breath.

Finally, a shadowed form limped around the corner of the building using the wall for support. A flash of lightning confirmed it was her brother and revealed one hand was clutched high on his side. _'Bruised ribs from the drop, maybe…'_ And despite the rain, Danny had no coat on since he'd left straight from his homework session.

After a few moments of just standing there, Danny slowly started to limp home but he had at least five minutes at this rate and would be completely soaked by the time he got home. It was now 9:46, but the Fenton parents would be downstairs for another hour at least, a fact both Jazz and Danny knew from having individually kept tabs on Jack and Maddie's behavioral patterns since the portal had started working last September. So, that meant he'd try the front door.

But the door was locked, so he'd have to knock if he didn't bring his keys…

Jazz shoved the binoculars back into her desk and jumped across the room. She sped down the hall to Danny's room and opened his door. Sure enough, his house keys were sitting next to his wallet on top of his dresser. After a quick roll of the eyes, Jazz closed the door, curtly nodded to herself, and strode determinedly back to her room. _'I may not be able to offer direct support, but I'll be darned if I can't give our superhero a little love and kindness.'_

After putting on a pair of slippers, Jazz took her ultra-soft microfiber throw blanket from her bed, collected a couple towels from the hall linen closet, and headed for the stairs. She suspected Danny would be able to just phase off the water since she had come home to a suspiciously neat puddle just inside the front door on many past rainy days. But, for the charade, Danny would have to stay wet and miserable, and she couldn't have that.

Four minutes and counting.

Jazz paused and went back to her room to grab some extra first aid supplies from her secret stash at the back of her closet. Her arms full, she went downstairs to the living room and hid the towels under the blanket on the sofa. She then went to the kitchen and arranged her extra first aid supplies in the kitchen's kit above the fridge.

Three minutes and counting.

Jazz then got out the electric kettle and turned it on after filling it with water. A moderately quick search through the pantry later and Jazz had found the hot cocoa mix and Tupperware of her mother's latest batch of fudge. Yeah, Danny wasn't Jack and not completely obsessed with fudge; but, he is his father's son, after all, so fudge should do the trick.

Two minutes and counting.

Jazz stole away to the living room and very slowly pulled back one of the curtains in the front window to gauge her brother's progress without drawing attention to herself from outside. He was only a block away but looking more miserable and pained with every passing second. _'Gee, I sure wish I could ask him why he didn't just fly home. Maybe that taser thing affected Danny more than just making him turn human again? His powers must not be working!'_

She retreated from the window and, with a quick glance to make sure the blanket and hidden towels were laid innocuously on the couch, headed back to the kitchen. _'Should I unlock the door so he can slip in and then I notice him, or should I leave it locked so he has to knock? He clearly isn't using his powers so he can't sneak in. Okay, so I'll leave it locked and upon the door because he won't ring the bell and risk bringing Mom and Dad to the door at this late hour._

 _'_ _But then, will he even knock? Maybe if I make it obvious that I'm downstairs and in earshot of the door, I can influence him into knocking and not trying to break in._

 _'_ _I wonder what his story will be?'_

One minute and counting.

The roar of the almost-boiled kettle confirmed that everything was on schedule. After grabbing a couple mugs and plates from the cupboard, Jazz went back to the window and made a show of opening the curtain and observing the storm outside, very pointedly _not_ looking in the direction of the sidewalk where her brother was sure to be. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him frozen at the bottom of the front steps.

She went back in the kitchen and stood at the doorway listening for her brother's soft knock to sound. Jazz knew she wasn't the greatest actress, and Lord knew neither was Danny, but she would do whatever it took to keep up the charade for his sake. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jazz heard her brother at the door. She counted three seconds and then walked to the door to thrust it open.

Jazz gasped loudly. Danny looked even worse than she had imagined. His shirt had some obvious blood (and subtle ectoplasm) stains on it, his face was scratched and bruising, and his breathing was clearly labored. All of his clothes were soaked completely through, and his arms were wrapped around his torso as he shivered violently. Danny was bent over slightly and looking up at Jazz with the most pitiful expression she had ever seen him wear.

"Danny?!" she exclaimed with a bit too much surprise. "I thought you were studying upstairs! What are you doing out here?! Get inside at once!" She stepped aside so he could limp slowly into the tiled foyer. After closing the door, Jazz continued, "Go on into the kitchen. I was just making some hot cocoa. I'll get some towels or something."

"Thanks, Jazz, but I'll just-"

"Danny," she interrupted. Jazz did her best to mimic the no-nonsense expression Sam had seemed to have perfected ages ago.

"Fine." He went in with a short gasp of pain at the movement. Jazz went to the couch and grabbed the towels and blanket. Upon reentering the kitchen, she found Danny scowling at the mugs on the kitchen table. "Were- were you expecting me?" he asked.

"Uhhh, whaaat? No, I…" Jazz felt her façade crack momentarily but quickly regained her composure as she handed over the towels and draped the blanket over the back of his chair. "I just, uh, couldn't decide which mug I wanted so I just got both out."

"And two plates?" he added with a quirked eyebrow.

"Um, uh, I must have gotten the second out by accident?" She poured the hot water and cocoa mix, opened the fudge, and got the first aid kit from the cabinet. "So," she continued, opening the kit, "What were you doing out there anyways?"

"I was, uh, going for a walk. Needed a study break." He smiled as innocently as his bruised ribcage would allow.

"In the pouring rain?" Jazz asked, her voice failing to hide strong disbelief.

"…Yes." It took everything inside Jazz to not cut short the act then and there.

 _'_ _Well, let's see how he explains the injuries. He's clearly in so much pain, maybe I'll have to help him out with a story…'_ "And what happened then? You look like you were hit by a bus."

"I was, uh…" Jazz could see the wheels turning, or rather, spinning freely in a muddy bog. Her gaze fell onto a particular item on the table and got an idea.

"Oh my gosh, were you _mugged?"_

"Mugged?" Danny asked. He looked at Jazz's expectant expression, her head almost nodding for him to just agree. "Yeah, mugged. Heh heh. Just my luck, huh?"

"Oh you poor, sweet, innocent little child! Did they get away?" Jazz asked while opening the antiseptic. She pretended not to notice the rapid rate at which the scratches on his face were healing even before her very eyes.

"Yeah, the jerk…" Danny moaned.

"Oh, so it was only one guy?"

"OW!" he yelped when the alcohol made contact his skin. Jazz rolled her eyes. _'I just saw you get dropped from four stories above the ground, and a tiny bit of antiseptic hurts? I sure hope this is HIS part of the charade as he plays weak and defenseless Fenton.'_ "Yes. It was actually *shocking* how powerful he was." He chuckled silently to himself at the bad pun. Jazz successfully stifled her own reaction to the inside joke since she wasn't supposed to know.

"I'll say. You sure took a beating. But why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"Mugger took it."

"Ah. And your house keys, did the muggers take those too?"

"No, I forgot them at home," he said, criticizing himself with an additional muttered 'stupid.'

"Well, if I were you, I'd always keep them in my pocket. That way, if I ever went out for a, uh, _walk_ , I wouldn't get stuck out of the house if the doors were locked and there were no _alternative_ means of entry. Especially if I'd been hurt."

"Good idea…" A small hint of suspicion colored his response. After a few minutes of silent diligence, Danny was somewhat dry and patched up. Jazz poured hot cocoa while her brother retreated under the throw blanket after tossing his wet clothes onto the foot of the stairs to take up later.

Now that Danny was home safe and sound and a feigned cover story secured the continuity of his double life, Jazz couldn't suppress the urge every sibling feels when presented with the opportunity to screw with their brother or sister. "I'm glad it was just a mugger, though. There was a huge _ghost fight_ while you were out." Danny's mug froze halfway to his mouth as he stared down his sister. "Looks like that kid 'Inviso-Bill' got a pummeling too."

Danny scoffed. "Uh, his name's _Phantom_ , Jazz. DANNY. PHANTOM. Why can't anyone get it right after I- I mean, _he_ has corrected the public so many times?!"

"I dunno, Inviso-Bill is a clever pun. Maybe that _should_ be his name…"

Jazz couldn't help but have the slightest hint of a smirk at Danny's indignant face. _'Too easy.'_ "It has to be the stupidest superhero name I've ever heard," he deadpanned.

"What, stupider that Danny Phantom?" Jazz asked with fake incredulity. "How unoriginal. His name is literally what he is. Basically Danny Ghost. Maybe I should change my name to Jazz Human?" Jazz rolled her eyes again as she took a bite of fudge, fully enjoying messing with her oblivious brother. He fumed and took an angry sip of hot cocoa which seemed to cool off his temper and bring about a bit of introspection.

"What if his name has a meaning behind it?" he asked, eyes locking with Jazz's. She temporarily dropped all intensions of screwing with him as she saw the prospect of finally getting to psychoanalyze her brother.

"There is a difference between 'ghost' and 'phantom,' " he continued. "A ghost is just dead. I read in the dictionary that phantoms have purpose," he said softly, not making eye contact. "Or at least, they're supposed to." He cut himself off before his musings got too incriminating. Jazz felt a small twinge of pain at his apparent lack of belief in himself, but she saw an opening to offer direct support without admitting to it.

"Oh, I don't know, I think *Phantom* has plenty of purpose. He's the Superman to Amity Park's Metropolis," she said, invoking the name of one of Danny's favorite superheroes. Danny perked up, though mostly in disbelief.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "I thought everyone in this town hates Phantom and all other ghosts. Everyone _loves_ Superman."

"Well, some ghosts, yeah," Jazz said nonchalantly. "But that Phantom kid only ever fights to protect the town. I can tell he's the good guy just watching how many times he's stuck out his own neck to save all the people that don't like or trust him normally. It is such a noble thing to do, and I don't care if he's alive, dead, or somewhere in between. This town doesn't deserve Danny Phantom. Heck, I even owe my own life to him, but I never get a chance to talk to him to let him know. I just hope I get to thank him properly one day…" she ended wistfully, staring off at nowhere in particular somewhere behind Danny.

Danny looked like he was on the edge of appreciative tears, an expression which truly broke Jazz's heart. The only support he got was from Sam and Tucker. And yeah, they're great support for him, but Jazz was a neutral voice in his eyes since she allegedly didn't know he and Phantom were one and the same. The expression lingered for a few moments, until apparent realization crossed his visage which immediately gave way to disgust. "Oh, gross."

"What?" Jazz asked, this time actually not knowing what he was thinking.

"You — you don't have a… _crush_ on Phantom…do you?" He winced in anticipation of the answer. This time it was Jazz's turn to contort her face with disgust as she realized the implied accidental incest.

"Oh, OH, EW, THAT'S dis _gusting_." She shivered. "No no no, I just meant he's so hard to pin down as soon as a fight's over so I've never been able to say thanks." Another gleam of mirth after regaining her composure. "Besides, I couldn't ever have romantic feelings for him. I think of him too much as more of a… _little brother._ "

Jazz silently wished for a video camera to capture how quickly Danny paled under her momentary, knowing smirk.

"But," she continued, breaking the tension, "until he decides to start showing his face around town for more than ghost fights, I'm just stuck cheering on my little superhero from the sidelines.

"Anyway, what do you think of him?" She took another square of fudge.

Danny sat there eyeing his mug and twiddling with the handle. Eventually, he spoke without much confidence. "I sometimes wonder how much I like him. Yeah, he fights for the greater good or whatever, but he sure seems to blow it sometimes. That Red Huntress' grudge against him, and all the property damage… Look at how much the construction industry — or I guess, _re-_ construction industry — has boomed since he started showing up. All because he isn't good enough to stop the ghosts in time."

"Some people would call that economic stimulus," Jazz said with a smile. "And I don't blame the damage on him. It's not _his_ fault he's being thrown hither and thither. If it weren't him, it would be much less invincible citizens getting hurt."

Danny smiled. "But most of all, I think he's misunderstood. Being half-dead doesn't automatically make you evil." He was clearly feeling safe in this conversation about not himself and let quite an incriminating fact slip. A fact which Jazz couldn't help but roll with to lighten the mood.

"Half-dead?" Jazz clarified. Danny's immediate anxiety was comical to the occasionally mischievous older sister.

"Did I say half-dead? I meant full dead. Like totally dead. Slip of the tongue. He just seems so human sometimes…" Danny bit his lip as he gave off more information than he intended.

 _'Man, at least I already know,'_ Jazz thought to herself.

"What about those robberies? Or the mayor thing? You don't think that makes him 'evil?' " Jazz had always wondered about those lapses in judgment and thought this would be a good opportunity to get the story straight from the horse's mouth. Danny sighed in exasperation.

"Again with the mayor and robbery things. Doesn't anybody ever look at the eyes?" Danny asked no one in particular. Jazz looked confused. "The robberies were the same week as that creepy Circus Gothica was in town, and Sam said she saw some kind of glowing red crystal ball on the ringmaster's staff when she went to the show. It was the same color red as Phantom's eyes were when his are normally green. Sam suspected mind control." Danny could be pretty quick on his feet when he wanted to be.

"That makes sense…" Jazz said while trying to hide her relief.

"And the mayor's eyes were, like, full red which you can see in every photograph ever from that day. His eyes didn't even have whites! Obvious possession. Why couldn't even Mom see that?" he finished softly.

Jazz felt like a small weight had been lifted. She knew there had to have been a logical explanation. "Well, misunderstood or not, he seems like a pretty cool guy. I just wish I had a way to let him know that if he ever needs someone to talk to, I would be here for him. He needs all the support he can get."

"I don't know how you could tell him either," Danny began with a smile, "but I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"And the same goes for you, Danny," Jazz added as she took one last swig and got up to take her mug to the sink. "I'm always here for you to talk to also. You know you can tell me anything, right? And I won't judge. I wouldn't even care if you were secretly Danny _Phantom_ or something as _ludicrous_ as that." She scoffed and shook her head for good measure.

All Danny could manage was a nervous gulp. _'Good GOD, he's easy to mess with…'_

"You know what's funny? I never thought about how similar your names are," Jazz said in a tone which suggested she was thinking aloud rather than talking to him, enjoying messing with the secret superhero far too much. "Danny Fenton, Danny _Phantom_ , they're practically the same…"

Danny looked like he was ready to implode like a dying star.

"Huh," she finished noncommittally with a shrug. Jazz headed to leave the room, pausing to put a loving hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Phantom. I mean, Fenton. I mean…Danny." She kissed his forehead and left the room with a muttered "Stupid Freudian slip."

Danny sat there mortified, wondering just how much Jazz knew. But he sure as heck wasn't going to admit to anything or ask what she knew. That was too risky and could result in him divulging some secrets, and Danny couldn't have that. Not while he still had a charade to keep up.

* * *

END[?]

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is not my first fanfiction ever (I've also done lots of creative writing in my past); but, it is my first _published_ fanfiction, so feedback is graciously welcomed!

And I'm sorry if Danny and Jazz got a little out of character in this or if the sibling dynamic isn't _quite_ right. I am an only child and basing my representation of their relationship entirely off of my friends who have siblings, and all of them have loved screwing with each other just as much as they have enjoyed being there for each other.

And in case you were wondering, the very VERY brief mention of "incest" (which will never EVER appear in ANY of my stories because ew) was what I rated the story T for. Let me know if you think I can drop the rating.

One final note: PLEASE HELP I STILL NEED EXTRA BETAS


End file.
